Kinpa Ginpa
Kinpa Ginpa (金波銀波, lit. Gold Waves, Silver Waves, fig. waves sparkling in the moonlight or with the light of the rising or setting sun) is Suiren Shinju's Bleach Fanfic series following the adventures of a young golden haired girl with amnesia who is rescued from death by Gin Ichimaru and Rangiku Matsumoto. They adopt her as their shared little sister and give her the name Kin Mikazuki and all is well, at least until a Hollow's mask begins to form over Kin's face. =Overview= Original Characters Third Seats : Kin Mikazuki (三月 キン Mikazuki Kin)''' :: Third Seated Officer of the Tenth Company. A stubborn young woman with many secrets. : '''Takashi "Kō" Honetani (骨谷 昂 Honetani Takashi "Kou")''' :: Third Seated Officer of the Twelfth Company. Head of Biological and Anatomical Research. A smart, yet mischevious young man and a harmless flirt to both women and men. : '''Nami Ōzaki (汪 奈実 Ouzaki Nami)''' :: Third Seated Officer of the First Company. Founder and Head of the Hueco Mondo Covert Unit. A firm, but gentle woman. : '''Lee Meifan (リー・メイファン Rii Meifan | 李 梅花 Lǐ Méi Huān)''' :: Third Seated Officer of the Second Company. Current Head of the Punishment Force. A rather nonchalant acrobat. : '''Kio Nagatsu (永津 杞生 Nagatsu Kio)''' :: Third Seated Officer of the Third Company. A mousy young girl with a tendency to inavertingly break things. : '''Reinosuke Chiba (千葉 令之助 Chiba Reinosuke)''' :: Third Seated Officer of the Fifth Company. A tall, but scrawny man who only talks when absolutely necessary. : '''Yukinori Kasugano (春日野 敬義 Kasugano Yukinori)''' :: Third Seated Officer of the Sixth Company. A serious young man who tries to remain straight-faced, but can't when under heavy amounts of annoyance. : '''Asuma Karuza (軽座 遊馬 Karuza Asuma)''' :: Third Seated Officer of the Ninth Company. A lackadaisical pretty-boy who writes a popular romance column for the Seireitei Monthly Magazine. '''Other Officers : Subaru Honetani (骨谷 昴 Honetani Subaru)''' :: Takashi's beloved younger brother. A talented boy who was supposedly killed the night of the Huge Hollow attack on Hisagi and the freshmen class. : '''Madoka Tamura ('''田村 円花 ''Tamura Madoka)' :: Roommate of Rangiku Matsumoto during their days as academy students. A calm and realistic woman currently serving in the Eighth Company. : S'ō'tarō 'Oda ('小田 聡太郎 Oda Soutarou)''' :: A middle-aged man serving in the Third Company. He's been an officer for nearly 225 years and thus uses his experience to guide younger recruits. : '''Yoshitsugu Minamoto (源 美嗣 Minamoto Yoshitsugu)''' :: The head of Budget Management for all of the Gotei 13. He also holds the Fourth Seat of the First Company and is a seasoned officer. : '''Hiroto Dōrin (堂林 尋人 Dourin Hiroto)''' :: Takashi's lab assistant and current Fifth Seat of the Twelfth Company. Hiroto's dry and non-nonsence personality often makes the two bicker. : '''Takeshi Ikenuma (池沼 健 Ikenuma Takeshi)''' :: A member of the Fourth Company. : '''Maro Takenouchi (武之内 麻呂 Takenouchi Maro)''' :: The Fourth Seat of the Eleventh Company. Given name is actually Mari, making her a female in disguise. : '''Daigo Ishii (石井 大悟 Ishii Daigo)''' :: A new member to the Thirteenth Company. '''Arrancar : Phenn and Phaye (フェン・フェイ Fen and Fei)''' : Twin brothers no bigger than 10-year-olds. Phenn is more rational and calm while Phaye is timid, yet headstrong. : '''Velludel An Rivan (ヴェルデル・アン・リヴァン Veruderu An Rivan)''' : Originally part of the Espada, now reduced to the Privarion Cien: No.100. While not exceedingly powerful, she possesses unique healing abilties; making her a vital part of the Arrancar army. She's taken up a hermitage since Aizen took over Hueco Mundo. : '''Jujowl Tekxa (ジュジョール・テキサ''Jujooru Tekisa'') : A big brother figure to Phenn and Phaye. Often plays peacemaker among his comrades. : Farelle Cima (ファレル・シマ Fareru Shima)''' : A wild young vixen with a viper-like tongue. She has an open crush on Gin Ichimaru and often gets into fights over it. : '''Jiquil de Floras (ジーキル・デ・フロラス Jiikiru de Furorasu)''' : One of Velludel's old fraccion. She still serves her as a handmaid in their hermitage in the deserts of Hueco Mundo. : '''Moneo Balace (モネオ・バレス Moneo Baresu)''' : A solomn man with a strong grip. He tries to avoid conflict all together. : '''Cizza Vieyla (シザ・ヴィエイラ Shiza Vieira)''' : Farelle's usual punching bag. He actually enjoys teasing her more than the other Arrancar. '''Flashback Characters : Ageha Kabuki (冠蕗 あげは''Kabuki Ageha'') : The previous Captain of the Tenth Company. A genius who was on the way to becoming Yamamoto's successor until her mysterious, and untimely death. : Hidenoshin Sō'ma ('創磨 秀之進 Souma Hidenoshin)''' : Once head of the noble family in the living realm. After his death, his influence remained powerful enough for him to gain a foot-hold into the Kuchiki estate. : '''Denkurō''' Kagura (神楽 伝久郎 ''Kagura Denkurou)' : Previous Vice Captain of the Tenth Company under Captain Kabuki. He too was found murdered under mysterious circumstances. : Genshirō 'Kan'ō '('過能 弦士郎 Kanou Genshirou) : Third Seat of the Tenth Company under Captain Kabuki and childhood friend of Vice Captain Kagura. While still alive, all his memories and cognition skills have vanished. Category:Fanfiction